


A Different Gift

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [19]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy Sex, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hentai, Monster Boyfriends, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Terato, Teratophilia, Triple Penetration, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, blood choking, smutty smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She loves Chase. Chase loves her in his own way. He doesn't say it. He never will. But he'll damn sure show her. In a million ways. One of those is giving her her biggest fantasy for Christmas.





	A Different Gift

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THERE ARE TENTACLES!!!!  
> If this makes you squeaming or it is one of your squicks, you might want to skip this one.

“What are you doing?”  
She resettled back against her headboard after grabbing her phone off the nightstand, laptop resting on her thighs and her hand down the front of her panties. Christmas lights twinkled around the ceiling of the studio apartment and the tiny tree that sat on the table by the picture window.  
“What do you think I’m doing, Chase?”  
“My guess?” She hummed. “You’re watching some Japanese cartoon porn with school girls getting violated by monsters with tentacles.”  
Her fingers paused their petting of her pussy lips. “Why, Mr. Collins, you are correct.”  
He chuckled over the line. It rolled down her spine like warm chocolate, chasing away the New England chill that threatened just outside. Snow fell steadily and would continue through the night. “Well, quit playing with your pussy and open the door. I’ve got take-out and its fucking cold out here.”  
“Can’t you just wiggle your nose or something?”  
“Ha. Ha. Ha. Keep it up, pussycat. Just keep it up.” He thumped against the door of her apartment. She jumped up, pulling her hand out of her panties and dashed across the small space to open the door. Snow blew in on the gust of wind that chased Chase Collins into the studio.  
“Where did you find take-out on Christmas Eve?”  
“The diner.” She scoffed and shut the door behind him, locking it for the night. “I can be very persuasive.” Truthfully, he’d offered Ruth, the owner, January’s rent free for her to stay after closing.  
“Don’t I know.” She shook her head. He set the grease-stained brown paper sack on the table then pulled off his gloves. He eyed her. The familiar black tee clung to her breasts. The cold and her previous arousal had made her nipples hard and he could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. The scrap of fabric she called panties matched the black tee. His pale blue eyes continued down her bare legs.  
“That’s my shirt.”  
She shrugged. “You left it here so I wore it.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“Let’s eat then you can get back to your debauchery.”  
“You should talk.” He smirked as he began taking paper-wrapped burgers and fries from the sack. “You gonna watch me?”  
“Maybe. I haven’t anything else to do.”  
She slipped her arms around his torso from behind and kissed his ear, scraping her teeth over the spot that made him hard. “You could join me.”  
He turned his head to the side, his clear blue eyes flashing black in a ring of fire that made her cunt clench. “I might.” He darted forward and caught her bottom lip in his teeth. She whined, her mouth opening and her tongue cautiously moving forward. “But let’s eat first.”  
Chase dropped into the chair, kicking off his black boots. He sighed then tucked into his burger and fries. He watched her silently as he chewed. She grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and poured them both a Pepsi. She felt the soft brush of his magic against her cheek. Sitting down perpendicular to him, she bent her knees, resting her feet on his thighs. His left hand wrapped around the back of her ankle and his thumb stroked the front. They ate in relative silence.  
“How was work?”  
“Busy, last minute shoppers and people stocking up reading material for the storm.” That’s how they’d met. He’d come into her book shop looking for a rare book. She hadn’t had it, but she’d found it for him. No easy feat, he might add, and no questions asked. They’d become fast friends. Their sass and snark vibed off each other. It helped they were great together in bed.  
Truth be told, she was so in love with Chase Collins that it was almost pathetic. She knew he’d likely never feel the same way. And if he did, he’d never tell her. Chase showed his affection in ways like surprise takeout on Christmas Eve when the pair had no one else and nothing better to do. The soft caressing kisses of his power along her skin when she was absorbed in a book. She’d woken up a few times to him watching her sleep, not in a creepy way though.  
She knew he was loaded. She didn’t care. Most of the time, they hung out in her studio above the book shop. Chase wasn’t a well-liked citizen in their small town, but he was the richest and held quite a bit of influence. She’d been over to his house once when he was sick to taken care of his grouchy ass. She knew his secret too. That he was witch and that he was supposed to be dead. The others of his kind thought he was.  
“You’re frowning. Why?”  
“Just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“Nothing important.” He raised his eyebrow. If she was avoiding the subject, she either didn’t want to talk about it or she knew he wouldn’t want to. He shrugged but tonight, it bothered him. Was he taking more from her than he was giving? That was a given, Collins. But more so than would be considered his normal? He knew she loved him. Perhaps in his own way, he loved her too.  
“Now, you’re frowning.” She dug her toes into his thick thigh. He didn’t answer. “Thanks for dinner.” She cleaned up their mess while he watched her. “You staying the night?”  
“Yeah.” He stood and stretched. “I’m gonna take a shower.”  
“Have at it.” She flopped on the bed on her belly and tucked her hand between her legs as she started the hentai cartoon back up. He smirked and shook his head. When he emerged from the bathroom in his boxers, she was right where he left her. Her face was flushed and bit her bottom lip while her hips slowly humping against her stationary fingers. He got an idea.  
The bed dipped as Chase climbed onto it between her legs. He could see the tips of her fingers where she rubbed her pussy lips but hadn’t gone back into her panties.  
“I don’t get it.”  
“What?” She looked over her shoulder.  
“How that turns you on.”  
She shrugged. “It just does. I like monsters.”  
“Maybe that’s why you love me.”  
She met his eyes. Well there it was. “Maybe.”  
His lips twitched. She didn’t deny she loved him. And she didn’t deny he was a monster. He confessed some pretty horrible shit to her, mainly in an effort to drive her away. But she didn’t care. “Eyes forward. Watch your porn.”  
“What are you-“  
He slapped her ass hard, making her squeak. “I said ‘eyes forward’, pussycat. And don’t make me tell you again.” She did as he said. His hands smoothed up her thighs and grabbed her ass, digging his fingers into the supple flesh. The cartoon girl keened a helpless high-pitched sound and the monster chuckled darkly, an obscenely long tongue twisting over both of her over exaggerated breasts and nipples.  
Chase smirked before he shifted off the bed and shed his boxers. When he climbed back on, he pushed her legs together and straddled them. “Why exactly does the monster want to fuck teenagers?”  
“They’re not teenagers, Chase. They’re college students. I don’t watch pedophilic hentai, thank you very much.”  
“Whatever. Why does the monster want to fuck college students then?”  
“Fuck if I know. I just like to watch triple penetration without seeing three guys crowding the screen. This way, I see her, i.e. me, getting fucked in all her holes by tentacles from the same person.”  
Chase looked at the back of her head. “That’s an oddly romantic sentiment regarding dubious consent tentacle sex.”  
“If it were me…I’d only want your tentacles in all my holes, Collins.”  
“And you’re the one nubile young thing I’d want to violate with my monstrous tentacles.” He brushed her hand away and tugged her panties to the side. Her belly dropped and her pussy clenched as he teased the head of his cock through her dripping folds. He groaned as he pushed forward, stuffing her full of him.  
She hissed and arched her back, pushing back against him. “Chase…”  
“Hush, pussycat. Watch your porn.” The fat head of his cock hit her sweet spot with each thrust. She whimpered, fisting her hands in her hair and sheets. The bounce of the bed gave them added motion to his thrusts as he began to speed up. His chest heaved and he knew he was close even if she wasn’t. He just needed a bit more energy…  
She felt the draw on her from him. He was asking with gentle tugs. “Take it…” He grunted as he came, drawing on her energy in that moment when his heart stopped as he shot her full of cum. Her head dropped to the bed and she swept the laptop off onto the floor.  
He flipped her over, catching her by surprise in her dazed state. “Now for your Christmas present, pussycat.” She fully expected him to dive between her thighs but that’s not what happened. The twinkle lights flickered then went out. His blue eyes flashed black. That’s when she felt it. Something slithered along her ankle.  
“Chase?”  
“You know I…even if I don’t say it. In my own way.”  
“I do.” She closed her eyes, fear gripping her chest as she felt more unsettlingly cool bodies slithering along her skin in the dark. “Chase, I don’t like snakes.”  
His magic brushed her cheek. “It’s not snakes, pussycat. Open your eyes.” She did. Her gasp brought a wicked smile to his lips. “Are you sure this is what you want, pussycat?” She bit her and nodded, eyes wide in wonder. “I hoped you’d say that.” His palms smoothed up her thighs, opening them.  
Her brain couldn’t process what she was seeing. It looked like something out of her hentai. His lean, muscular body propped over her, black tentacles branched out from his groin. His cock and balls should be there. She’d just felt them.  
“How?”  
“Magic, pussycat…” They slithered around her body, surprisingly gentle. It took her a moment to realize that he’d bound her with the tentacles. Ankles spread wide, knees held open and a pair around her thighs so she couldn’t even clench. She positively gushed. One circled her waist and even more bound her wrists and elbows. He sat back on his heels. “You know…now I begin to see the appeal.”  
She was spread out before him, helpless and panting. Her cunt grasped at nothing even as it wept to the bed. He reached down and began to stroke his cock. He mimicked what he’d seen the monster do, a tentacle wrapped around both of her breasts and squeezed. Another slithered over the nipples.  
“Chase.” She whined and humped her hips. “Please.”  
“Ah, ah…you’re at my mercy.” A tentacle wrapped around her throat snugly, only tight enough to slightly restrict her air and the blood flow to her brain. She groaned and arched, more slick dripped from her. “This really turns you on.” His palms joined the constantly caressing tentacles. She was in sensory overload.  
“Chase, please baby, just fuck me. I can’t-“  
“You can’t what?”  
“I can’t take it. I need you inside me.”  
His pretty lips twisted into a wicked grin and she finally knew how desperate those cartoon nymphs were. A tentacle slithered across her lips. “Open.” Her lips had barely parted when it slithered inside, gliding along her tongue to the back of her throat and making her gag. She moaned around it as it fucked her mouth. “Fuck…” Chase’s chest heaved. The blowback from the working had his heart racing. His cock oozed precum down onto his hand.  
His stomach clenched hard. He watched her body undulate slightly above the bed. He reached underneath her and caressed his fingers over her anus. His magic made the need for prep work moot. She groaned and bucked as he stretched her open, again soaking the sheets underneath her. Her entire body clenched and jerked when the tentacle pushed into her ass. She cried out around the tentacle fucking her mouth.  
Chase watched her awe as she rocked against the thrusting tentacle stuffed between her cheeks. Her body flushed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He could hear her in his mind. She kept thinking ‘oh fuck’, ‘this feels so good’, ‘I’m gonna die’, ‘I’m gonna cum’, ‘oh god’, ‘yes, please, fuck me’. Chase groaned.  
“Now I get it.” He ran his hands over her wet thighs and her belly. The thatch of hair on her mound was soaked and dripping. “Now I get why it turns you on. One more, pussycat. Can you take me in one more hole?” She whimpered. “I’m gonna fill that pretty little pussy to the brim. And fuck you so good.” By his will, his cock stretched into one final tentacle. The one around her neck craned her up so she could see him penetrate her.  
He stretched her wide and filled her deep, bumping against her cervix. Her body writhed on the tentacles. They were moving in sync, thrusting into each hole. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she back to shake. The tentacle left her mouth.  
“Chase! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!”  
“Cum for me, pussycat. Give it to me.” Her hands began claws in the air and her toes curled. She screamed his name, bending back hard with the force of her orgasm. He fucked her through it then kept on fucking her until she came again. The advantage of his cock being a tentacle was that he could now bend down and suck her juicy clit between his clit as he fucked her.  
She screamed again, cumming for a third time. “Chase, please…”  
“Please what, pussycat?” His tongue lolled out of his mouth, lapping at her clit as he looked up at her. She was positively wrecked.  
“Please cum, baby. I can’t-“  
“Oh I think you have more for me.” The tentacles disappeared from her wrists and elbows, from her breasts and waist. His hands gripped her hips hard and he jerked her down on his tentacle cock and the one buried in her ass. She grunted and screamed and writhed on the bed, gushing around him. His hips snapped with each thrust. He was almost there. He needed something more. The backs of his fingers caressed down her belly and between her breasts. The tentacle on her throat disappeared and his hand took its place.  
“Oh, Chase, oh fuck, baby…”  
“That’s it, pussycat.” He grunted, feeling her clench around him. The tentacles on her feet and legs disappeared, leaving only the two inside her. He reached down where their bodies met and thumbed her sensitive clit until she sobbed one final release. Perhaps it was the sight of her tears, maybe it was the way she clenched around him but he came. The working dissipated, leaving him collapsed on her belly between her legs. Neither of them could move.  
Her hand weakly moved to his hair, petting it without much energy. He looked up at her. She could see the telltale lines of age, and the grey in his hair. He would look ten years older now. All for her. She smiled down at him. He kissed her belly then moved up, licking the tears from the sides of her face.  
“Merry Christmas, pussycat.”  
“Merry Christmas, witch baby.”


End file.
